Hero, Pure and Simple
by Ysavvryl
Summary: The Hero of Time has been through a lot, sometimes wonderful, sometimes terrible.  What's he going to be like when he finally grows up?  One-shot


**Hero, Pure and Simple**

Link, the Hero of Time! A living legend, the young man who had saved many lands from evil and darkness. Master of many battles, he had rooted out and killed seemingly numerous ancient and modern monsters. He had discovered priceless treasures, returned them to their proper owners, and took whatever he was given for a reward. Men and boys aspired to be like him while women and girls dreamed of marrying him. Even past the courage and the fame, he was said to be an upstanding person, kind and honest, a beautiful blond haired man… the green outfit was a bit odd, but even that look was gaining fame and popularity for the one who wore it out in public. Yes, Link was the most famous hero of all and he was still alive.

But he just wanted to be left alone now.

The scent of burning wood, roasted potato, and raw fish guts filled the air. Not that raw fish smelled bad, he reflected. If it did smell bad, then that was a sign that the fish was no longer safe to eat. But this one had been alive only minutes ago, and thus was perfectly fine. Once he had the inedible parts tossed aside, he placed the meat in a skillet and cooked them carefully.

The menial tasks were soothing, Link thought as he attended to the fish. Acquiring and preparing food took up much of his time now. This afternoon, he had checked on his meat smoker (which had a deer he had got yesterday), worked on his garden, started bulking his cabin up for winter, took care of his horses, and started making a list for one last market run before it snowed. As the sky began darkening, he had started the fire, washed a potato and placed it on a hot rock, and caught this fish. These were daily tasks that he would do again as needed.

And Link enjoyed that. It kept him occupied. If he let his mind wander, he remembered the past. There was the beautiful and lively Hyrule Castle Town, filled with colorful people, busy market stalls, lazy butterflies… and then there was Hyrule Castle Town in ruins, bleak and grimy, filled with the moans of Redeads. And even the beautiful town hid a dark and bloody past of war and greed.

And there was the moon with its mad grin, threatening to fall to Earth under the call of a too-curious Skull Kid who had picked up a demon-possessed mask. And there was the death of the Great Deku Tree, his first guardian, which got blamed on him even though he tried to fight the cause of the illness. And there was that electric jellyfish parasite that had made a fish god fall ill. And there was the Zora father who was killed trying to save his beloved and their children. And there was Ganondorf.

Ganondorf… man turned monster.

The heat of the skillet passed through the protective cloth Link was using, so he snapped out of his memories in time to pull the fish away from the heat, before the meat got overcooked. He had survived through all that, yes, and he had defeated evil. But those images would never leave him be for long, waiting for any idle moment to surface. Like the truths he had found in the Shadow Temple.

If only more people enjoyed this kind of simple life, he thought as he carefully pulled the potato off its rock. Then things might be more peaceful. As it was still too hot to eat, he cut the it open, then went inside to retrieve some radishes and fruit leather. That was a suitable meal. Looking around, he spotted his old horse Epona and his new horse Darius. They were grazing under a tree with brilliant red leaves. And there were no monsters about. Good. He drank some water, then started in on the fish.

Most fish were best fresh like this. They didn't even need any spices. On the other hand, that deer had taken a lot of work to process and prepare. But that would keep well over the winter. The river would freeze over in that season, as would the nearby lake. It would be harder to get fish then.

On touching the potato and finding it still too hot to eat, Link nibbled at the radishes and looked around. Fall was beautiful, but more trees were bare now. The forest floor was liberally coated in dry leaves. And that was how he heard her approach, as uneven steps in the leaves. He looked to the source of the noise, just down the path. Although still at a distance, he could see her yellow dress. She seemed to be having trouble and little wonder as to why. He lived deep in the wilderness, which had a population of monsters. Those were diminishing, thanks to his living here, but some were still around.

Grimacing, he wondered what her presence forebode. It used to be that when he saw someone in trouble, he jumped in to help without a second thought. Often without being asked. And when he was asked to do something (usually when he didn't even offer assistance), he dutifully went to work. But girls in the wilderness in trouble tended to accompany a great deal of bad things happening to him.

Why couldn't someone else be the hero for once? He had come out here to get away from the daring rescues, the boss monster battles, the paralyzing screams of the Redeads…. He just wanted to be left alone, to monitor the deer meat he had in the smoker, to continue fixing up the cabin, to deal with the ordinary problems, to keep away from all those evil plots that seemed to trigger right as he got involved with anything. At least once, couldn't he just be one of those at the sidelines? He'd even be the strange and mysterious hermit deep in the wilderness who taught the hero a thing or two in exchange for an apparently pointless task.

But he'd probably get dragged into some greater plot by an evil faction and go on to become the hero of this land. As usual. Link didn't mind helping people out; he enjoyed it more often than not. But years of fighting monsters, schemers, and sometimes nature itself had taken its toll. There were too many terrible memories in his mind and he had a premonition that his heart wouldn't be in it this time. And that detachment could very well lead to his death.

The girl made it to his clearing and she did look worse for wear. Her dark green hair was peppered with dry leaves, her pale face smudged with dirt. Her dress was torn in many places, muddied in others, and bloody in spots. In one show of sense, she had a sword attached to her belt and a round shield in hand. She got a bit of respect for going armed… but canceled it out by wearing that brightly colored dress and what appeared to be formerly elegant sandals.

Looking grateful for finding another person at last, the girl blurted out, "Are you the hero everyone says lives in these woods?" Then she passed out.

Really don't want to get involved in that, Link thought. But she was here and it really was against his nature to leave someone in trouble unassisted. He checked her over and, to his best guess, figured that she was simply exhausted. Picking her up carefully, he brought her inside and set her in the bed.

Then he went back outside to finish his supper and the rest of the day's chores.

* * *

Link had to sleep on his floor for two nights. It didn't bother him too much, as it was at least the safety of his own home. In the past, he had to catch a bit of sleep in much worse places: out in the desert where he'd wake up lightly coated in sand, in dungeons where if he slept too soundly something might kill him, even underwater at points. And his sleep in those days had been so irregular, an hour or two here, a night at an inn if he was lucky. There had also been points where he had slept comfortably in castles, with servants who would assist him if he wanted anything, anything at all. He had only taken advantage of that to get decent food.

But staying in a castle as an honored hero just wasn't the life for him. Was it because the extravagance went against his upbringing in a humble forest village? Or was it because he had learned the histories and realities of such royal families? Both figured into his dislike of castles, along with other reasons. Most people were so infatuated with power and luxury that they often lost sight of those who suffered for such things. The hateful spirits of Shadow Temple didn't forget, and Link could not forget that. Sometimes he felt willing to sacrifice his whole memory if only to forget that place… and all the other horrors. But Shadow Temple especially, along with what he found at the bottom of the well.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and starting his morning stretches, he tried to push away those horrors. There had been good things too, like the celebrations of his victories... but that was far out-numbered by the bad things.

He checked on the girl and saw that she was finally stirring. Not quite awake yet, but it shouldn't be long. Link had cleaned out his fireplace yesterday and started a fire, so he stirred it back to life and checked on the pot of oatmeal and spiced apples that had been slowly cooking all night. It looked to be done, so he pulled the pot and began preparing two bowls.

She sat up as he was doing so. "Oooogh… what happened? Where am I?"

Quietly, Link picked up a bowl, a spoon, and a glass of water to bring to her. He gave her those things, then went to get his own breakfast. He sat in a chair by the bed and waited for the inevitable.

She did drink the water, but then noticed what she was now wearing: a tan shirt and brown pants, both on the large side because they were his clothes. A belt made of a small rope kept the pants on her. "Wait, why am I wearing this? What happened to my dress?"

"It was a mess," he stated simply. "It'd work better as rags, especially since they make you stand out in the forest so much."

For a moment, she scowled, but then willfully softened her expression. "It was a good traveling dress," she muttered. Then she looked angered again. "Hey, did you change me?"

"You were unconscious and the only others around are my horses," he replied. "I did."

She gripped her bowl in a way that suggested she might throw it. "Ooo, how dare you take advantage of a helpless damsel like me? I know of a hero in these words and he'll punish you."

"That hero would be me," he stated calmly. "That dress was dirty and you needed clean clothes before you got sick. I took care of you and did nothing to dishonor you. You'd best eat before you faint of hunger."

After giving him a glare, she sighed and picked up her spoon to eat. She didn't seem to savor it at all, just eating it as what food was at hand. That was a pity, Link thought, as he ate his own meal thoughtfully. Simple things could be a greater pleasure than those that others put high monetary values on.

She finished before he did, so set her bowl on the bed. "Then you're Link, huh?"

He nodded, not about to speak with food in his mouth.

"Well I'm Lady Angelina Melinda Clover Serenade van Snaggler," she said, bowing her head and making a motion like holding a dress out in a mock curtsy. "I came from Glenna Castle Town; you know of it?"

He nodded again; that was the place he went to buy supplies. It was a lovely place, much like Hyrule Castle Town. Of course, that made it all too easy to imagine what would happen if Glenna happened to fall to evil forces as well.

With that acknowledgment, she launched into a detailed story of how her parents had accidentally betrothed her to a monster lord which ruled over Jagen Ruins. Once the family realized the mistake, they did all they could to correct it. But the monsters had strong-armed them into giving her up to them, even though they must have intended her to be a sacrifice to some evil being they worshiped. Bravely deciding to take matters into her own hands, she ran away from home and came seeking him to ask if he would get rid of the monsters and thus counter her betrothal. And they'd do anything to thank him if he succeeded, with heavy implications that her hand in marriage would be a suitable reward.

That story took up much of his morning, which he spent part listening and part attending to the chores around his house, like washing up the dishes, putting the fire out, packing a few items, and locking up the one box in which he kept items that were special to him.

As he picked up the bags to carry outside, she followed him eagerly. "So will you come back and fight the Jagen monsters?"

He put the bags in a cart. "I am going to Glenna to buy supplies," he told her. "And to drop you off back home."

She gave him a puzzled look. "But what about the…?"

After a fairly lengthy plea for him to fight the monsters and save her (which he spent retrieving some other goods and preparing the cart), Link turned to her, making her stop in her tracks. "Miss, you are lying. I will take you back home, but that is the end of it."

Flustered, she stepped back. "Wha-what? But I…" then she frowned and clenched her fists. "How, how dare you accuse me of lying? I came all the way out here for your assistance. Isn't that proof enough?"

Feeling that the argument wasn't worth it, he kept calm and gave her the facts. "I know that you are young lady Melinda van Snaggle, and that your family has been trying for a few generations to get into the royal family by marriage. It hasn't worked out with you, since the only royal heir is a princess this generation. Your parents have been searching for a suitable husband for you so that you could produce several children that would make attractive spouses for royalty. And last I heard, the Jagen Ruins monsters have not affected anyone outside of their territory, nor have they shown any inclination to do so. Going in there to kill them would simply be an unjust slaughter."

Melinda looked more deflated with every correction he gave her. Still trying to gain his favor, she replied, "But they're monsters still… and things can change quickly."

"And one more thing," Link replied, pointing to her items, which he had placed in the cart. "In order to get from Glenna Castle Town to this location, you must traverse over rough terrain and by several monster nests. If you can make it out here alone, than you have no need for my assistance."

"I was starving and hurt badly," she countered.

"Learn to ration your food and medicines." He pulled an ocarina out of his pocket and played a melody.

Before long, he heard Epona's hooves coming through the dry leaves. The red-brown horse whinnied affectionately and lowered her head to him. Link scratched her head, then led her over to get her prepared. Darius had also appeared, but the light brown horse was already waiting by the cart.

"I don't believe this," he heard Melinda mutter.

But a short time later, the two of them were sitting on the bench of the cart, ready to head out to Glenna. Link guided the horses while Melinda sulked for a bit beside him. She did attempt to flirt with him, but he remained cool and stony.

The Snagglers were surprised to see their daughter come back home looking annoyed and dressed in men's clothing. But they were initially happy to see them. "Oh, have you come to help us?" Mrs. van Snaggler asked, playing with her pearl necklace.

"I'll ask around about it," Link stated, staying outside under the oil streetlamps.

"Oh no, please come in," Mr. van Snaggler offered. "We can certainly accommodate you and your horses."

He shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll stay at the usual tavern. Good night." He then went back to his cart and took Darius and Epona there.

* * *

The next day was market day for Glenna Castle Town. Link sold off some extra preserves, pickles, and small items that he had made. In exchange, he bought various dried and preserved foods to keep him through the winter, some salt, extra tar to patch up drafts in the cabin, a quilt, warm clothes, and other things he could not make himself. He ended up with less money than he brought, but that was fine. Money wasn't all that important and he had a stash in case there was something he absolutely needed.

He also checked in with a doctor for himself, a veterinarian for his horses, and a smith to reshoe them both. If he needed Epona or Darius' help in winter, it would be good for them to have horseshoes that were in good shape. The people he visited regularly knew he was a quiet and cautious man, so they didn't bother him with useless chatter like Melinda had.

And he almost made it through the day without further incident too. But then Melinda had to have one last say in the matter as he brought his horses out of the smithy. She had attracted quite the crowd too, who were curious to see what was going on. Wearing a red dress with a low neckline, she led a trio of guards and a priest while strutting her way down the street like she owned the town and was burning with righteous anger. Or some kind of anger. Link patted Epona, knowing she was more skittish than in her younger days.

"There he is," Melinda declared in a loud voice. She brought her entourage to Link's cart, drawing the crowds' eyes to him. "That's the man who ruined me and treated me so coarsely."

"Link?" the priest asked, puzzled. "We've all heard tales of his great valor in other countries and many townsfolk know him as responsible and honorable."

"But he's the one who took off my dress while I was unconscious. He even admitted it. And he probably did worse too."

"I explained that already," Link said, keeping patient. He'd learned that jumping in recklessly was a good invitation to trouble. "A bright yellow dress is inappropriate attire for the wilderness and it was no more then dirty rags."

"Did you do anything inappropriate to her?" one guard asked, trying to sound important.

"No sir," he replied, humoring his illusion of superiority. "She was exhausted, so I let her sleep in my own bed while I slept on the floor."

The guard didn't find anything he could really challenge, so he tried again. "And she mentioned that you refused to help her."

"She made up a fabrication that she was betrothed to a Jagen Ruins monster lord." This response got a pair of wide eyes from Melinda and some laughter in the crowd. "I believe she was seeking a husband in some complex manner, but she lied to me and I can only accept honest love."

Although blushing, Melinda was fuming. "He's the one lying now!" she declared. "I wouldn't attempt something as ridiculous as he suggests."

Epona got nervous at the angry girl and stamped her hoof in a desire to leave. Link patted her neck in an attempt to calm her. Thinking, he pulled out a medallion he kept in his pocket. Made of mother-of-pearl, it was a round disc with a magic stone in the center and a leather cord attached to one end. The stone glowed white, which was visible when he cupped one hand over it.

"If you do not believe my statement, then see this," he said. "It is a charm I got from an ocean priestess which keeps monsters away. I keep it when I don't want a trip interrupted. However, it will only glow like this in the hands of one who is pure in mind and body… a virgin." He held it out to her. "Melinda, I did nothing untoward to you. Take it."

That made her nervous. There was still a large crowd watching them, not to mention the priest she had brought along. "You expect us to buy that story?" she asked.

The priest came up to Link to examine the medallion closer. He let the holy man take it; the glow went out. "I happen to be a widower," he said, handing the medallion back. "So it does not shame me. That is one truth we can be certain of."

"Are you trying to dishonor me? Melinda accused.

"No," Link replied. "It is your choice to take the medallion or not. I would like it back, though. I don't want to be stalled on my way home tomorrow."

"Miss van Snaggler," the spokesman guard said, turning to her. "It seems that your claims are unfounded. Don't do this in the future; we can't be replying to every complaint your family makes."

That made her lose her cool. "Well I'll find some way to make you all pay for this!" she declared, then tried to hurry off and keep her dignity. But there was more laughter to her exit.

"We apologize for this inconvenience, Sir Link," the guard said, bowing to him along with his two colleagues. "If we'd known she had meant you, we might not have made a scene about it."

Link put the medallion back in his pocket. "That's fine. Just keep an eye on her and her family. They may try a more drastic stunt later on."

As he led his horses back to the tavern, he considered what he had said. He would like an honest love, someday. And he knew of a great many women in several lands who would welcome him back warmly. Then again, he would want a love that wasn't connected with the horrors he was trying to avoid.

More than that, he wanted a life of peace, to be left out of the crusade against evil for once.

* * *

_Like the summery says, this is just a quick piece from my musings on what the Hero of Time Link would be like when he grew up. This would obviously be the one that Zelda returned to a child to live out his childhood as normal, but then he went and got into the Majora's Mask scenario. And being who he is, probably more adventures like that. After a while, even the best of heroes would get tired of it, in my thoughts anyhow. You can see this in the ghostly mentor knight in Twilight Princess, if that is the Hero of Time as some discussions I've lurk-read consider._


End file.
